


That Glitter Wasn't Gold, As Opposed To What They Told You

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Hypnotism, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Petra isn't sure why she's in Byleth's room, or why Dorothea's eyes are glowing green, but Byleth has a pretty crystal he wants her to look at while she sucks his cock, and who is she to think anything wrong with this situation? Tie-in for an animation I commissioned, link inside. Second chapter was comissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

How did Petra get here? Standing in Byleth's room, she wasn't sure exactly why she had come over to here, why she was standing in her professor's chambers, Dorothea's hand on her shoulder as her dear friend and classmate stood in incredibly close. She tried to think about it, but her eyes kept washing over the radiant green glow in Dorothea’s eyes. Was it normal for her eyes to glow? "Dorothea, your eyes are mostly radiating tonight," she said. Her voice came out foggy. Had she been drinking? Her body squirmed a little bit. No, the eyes must have ben normal. Al of this must have been fine. Surely, this was okay. She trusted Dorothea, just as she trusted her professor. Turning back to Byleth, she asked, "So, what are you needing this morning?'

The faintest memory of Dorothea on her doorstep lingered in her mind. Surely that was what happened. Dorothea came to get her and bring her to Byleth's room. But why? The reason didn't come to mind Was there even a reason? Petra wasn't sure she had been told anything, truthfully. Her head felt so foggy. Surely, she hadn’t come here for no reason and forgotten that.

Byleth stood before her with a smile. From his fingers dropped a crystal on a string, its slow, radiant green glow casting the same bright and vibrant colours as Dorothea's eyes were. Petra had every reason to be concerned about that and fear the worst, but her head was dizzy with a lot of other thoughts, a lot of sensations and curiosities that left her with ample time to think about her actions and try to formulate a plan. "You already know what you need to do," he told her. His voice sounded slower and softer than Petra remembered it being. As she looked to him, her eyes fell toward the crystal, and as Byleth began to sway it, she found herself nodding.

"I am aware of what I am to be doing," she replied. "I have understanding.'

Slowly encroaching warmth seeped across Petra's whole form. Like if praise and affection took a physical form and washed over her body. She felt so soft, shoulders relaxing, breath evening out to a slow and careful motion. She just followed the crystal and its slow back and forth, her eyes beginning to move along it as she felt herself filled with certainty. Of course she knew what Byleth wanted. It was obvious to her, and she was ready to offer it.

"You have to pleasure your master," Byleth said lowly. Firmly. The hand not holding the crystal drew back the blankets over his lower half revealing his naked body, cock glistening with Dorothea's juices from her riding him earlier. He'd enjoyed his nights with Dorothea, but he decided it was time to expand and to seek out others, and it was only fair that he pump a load into Dorothea before he sent her off to recruit.

"We have to pleasure our master," Dorothea said, hands both finding her shoulders. "I brought you to him. You deserve to feel good."

"We have to pleasure our master," Petra repeated. "It is honourable that you have chosen me.

"You have o pleasure your master," Byleth said again. Stronger this time.

"We have to pleasure our master." In unison they spoke. Petra took nervous steps forward, helped by Dorothea. The hypnosis effect grew stronger over time, and he could see the reticence in Petra's steps, knew he had to ease her into this carefully and that she would require some help.

"Dorothea, you're responsible for making sure that Petra is comfortable and knows her duties," he added, as he relaxed back on the bed. His two gorgeous students advanced slowly, their eyes both glowing with the steady, vibrant green of his power over them. He continued to sway the crystal, still learning how to use the odd piece of stone he'd found, but loving what it was opening up his chances to do. "And Petra, I want you to show your new love for your master by worshiping my cock."

"Of course, master," they both said. Dulled. Sweetened. Turned into compliant, loving dolls for Byleth. Desperate, eager, hypnotized love slaves who wanted only to make him feel good. His cock stood hard and rigid for them, their glowing eyes focused on his proud shaft and on pleasures that ached between their legs. Their bodies felt warm but their loins ran hot, throbbing with so much frantic need for this pleasure, full of cravings that had them wanting him more than they had ever wanted anything, more than they should have ever wanted something. But their compromised and helpless minds remained resolute in their need for this and in the idea that their master could never steer them wrong.

Petra placed her hand onto Byleth's lap as she drew closer, as she came into position level with the amazing cock she was faced with. Byleth's cock was so startling and frightening, a surprising thing to be faced with now, to be looking at. her thighs rubbed together, a twinge of nervousness and surprise aching across her. There was so much riding on this moment and on this submission, so much expectation. Petra was a good, loyal girl. She loved Byleth. She always had, she felt, and she had no reason to doubt her feelings now of all times; if worshiping his cock was what she needed, then it was what she would do, as she leaned in tighter, as she grasped the base of his shaft.

"It is so large. I will perform service for it to the best abilities, master," she said. Her throat tightened. Why would she be nervous about this? Petra loved her master, and it was only normal to want to pleasure him. She had to push these feelings away. Had to let her eyes fall onto the crystal and its slow, calming back and forth, the love and reassurance of his affection and the power she felt in letting it take her so strongly. So long as Petra could fall back on the comfort of the crystal, she knew she could do this.

Her lips came down upon the head of his cock. Slow kisses peppered the shaft with the rumblings of affection, a slow start and a lust she felt she could let build up to more as she leaned into this need, into the hunger. "Doesn't he taste so good?" Dorothea asked, coming in from the side, reaching a hand across to grasp Petra's shoulder as the other caressed Byleth's thigh. "You should take it deeper. Really show it the love it deserves." She spoke in such an airy and hazy tone, but her eyes flashed as she spoke, the magic of the hypnosis helping to lure Petra deeper as she helped entice her in.

Bringing his cock into her mouth and sucking it down, Petra moved slowly. She had to. Slow was all she was capable of as her body felt the steady tug downward, felt the urging and the urgency of these ravenous lusts demanding so much of her. She wasn't strong enough to keep from it, her eyes just following the pendulum. Devotion throbbed in her mind, keeping hr under, keeping her devoted. Petra was to continue learning and obeying, every motion of her head helping condition her to the taste of her master's cock, to the allure and the surrender of this pleasure. She wanted to embrace these lusts, wanted to accept that the feelings reaching through her were only getting more powerful with each pass.

"Good cocksucker," Dorothea purred, gently urging some hair back behind Petra's shoulder, her free hand reaching for the base of Byleth's cock, holding on and gently pumping along it. "Keep sucking. Master loves it when you go deeper, and you need to learn how to suck his whole cock." She didn't force Petra down. Petra didn't need force, but she definitely benefited from the encouragement and the nudging, consistently down deep in the thrall of lust, of craving. Nothing could have brought greater pleasure now to Byleth than firm and loving submission from his beloveds.

Every groan and tighter breath from Byleth filled Petra with pride. Deep, hot excitement at the certain thought of making him happy. Never before had she found herself this devoted to one person's happiness, this ready to push on and satisfy her cravings. She just had to keep sucking, pushing down firmer, head rocking along with careful motions, slow sucking sounds rising above the sweet whispers from Dorothea and the eager sounds of Byleth soaking in the decadent thrill of keeping up this pace. Emotionally compromised to a greater and wilder extent with each motion, the temptation and allure that followed was slowly driving Petra more than the hypnotic suggestion was, though her eyes remained fixated.

"You're doing so well," Byleth said, and he was delighted by the way the words and the positive reinforcement urged her head down deep. she pushed forward, taking him into her throat very suddenly, an abrupt motion that had her choking in surprise and struggle, bod clenching up in surprise, in dismay. She wasn't ready for any of what now hit her, feelings of searing heat taking her as she struggled, but she held back, at least until Byleth said, "That's enough." In an instant, she was obediently back, spit dripping from her chin as she stared at the pendant in obedient, reverent respect.

"Was I not giving satisfaction, master?" Petra asked amid shaky breaths.

"No, you were," he said. "You did very well, Petra. But I want you to share my cock with Dorothea now. You can continue learning, but for now, I want to see how you share me."

"Of course. To share with Dorothea fills me with a joy." Petra shifted over a little bit, Dorothea coming inf rom the side, both women tightening their grasp on Byleth's cock as they joined in a sloppy kiss at the head of his cock. These two classmates and friends were about to become closer at Byleth's behest, and they were shameless about pursuing these pleasures, hunger taking them steadily, urging them down deeper into a slow crawl toward surrender. There was no use in fighting it, and there was nothing Petra wanted less than to fight it, while Dorothea was already deep in the acceptance.

Pulling back from the kiss, the two hypnotized girls let their tongues loose all over Byleth's cock, careful motions to make this blowjob one of patient luxury and control, taking their time with this, drawing out their love. It was deep and without question, but the slow, careful crawl into all-out lust was something they were able to bring to him with patience, with control, deepening desires and affections allowing Byleth to soak in the joy of seeing his lovely girls service him. Two beautiful women licking his cock was a kind of joy he saw no reason to rush through or make end faster than it needed to, and letting them take their time allowed him to soak in the adoration.

Every so often they would come back to the head of his cock, share kisses with it and with each other, peppering him with devotion and compliments, wild loves and affections that needed to be shared and expressed, their bodies heating up under the growing arousal and the heavy sway of Byleth's control. The crystal never stopped, its potent allure keeping them certain of what they had to do, what they were, who they belonged to. Byleth was absolute in his gentle control, and why wouldn't they want to shower him with unconditional and unflinching love?

Each lick, kiss, and little tease of a mouth around the head of his cock had Byleth groaning, throbbing, giving up to the pleasure. This was getting the best of him in all the best ways, and he just had to keep leaning into this, had to embrace these feelings as they pulled him down deeper. He didn’t warn them he was cumming. It was simply more fun that way, as he let the surprise hit them instead, let his erupting cock gush forward with hot, gooey spurts of thick cum that splattered across their faces and overwhelmed them with the mess of delight that was everything he wanted it to be.

"Master!" they both cried out as his cock blasted them with rich, proud seed. There was so much cum, Petra startled by it, but not enough that it compromised the control she was under, as she turned toward Dorothea, who happily instigated a kiss. This one messier, sloppier, pushing on with heated glee to swap his cum and share in the taste of his seed. So rich. So proud. Byleth deserved their best. Deserved them. They were happy to give themselves up.

"Master, I am wanting you now to take my virginity from me," Petra cooed, and Byleth's strange Sunday spent breaking in his new hypnotoy was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to tie into an animation commission I bought from AmateurThrowaway, an SFM artist whose work you can find by following through on this link to the animation: https://twitter.com/AyyTeeThreeDee/status/1228121680351985667
> 
> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. But He's The Guy You Wanna Do

Edelgard knew something was wrong. She didn't know much more than that, but she was absolutely certain that something was amiss in her class. Dorothea and Petra had a tendency to disappear at strange and sometimes inopportune times; Dorothea even hastily canceled plans on Edelgard five minutes after making them, in the middle of class. Their strange behavior had her completely certain that something had to be done, and decided keeping a close eye on them and following them was her only option. She cleared her night, slipped away, and stalked two of her classmates, curious to see where they ended up.

Petra and Dorothea left the dorms late enough into the night that it was immediately, definitely something suspicious. Edelgard watched from afar, studied them as they left their dorm rooms. She kept her distance, not exactly the sneakiest or most stealthy girl, but even still she was more afraid of being found by a guard than discovered by her classmates. Slow steps and a careful stalking led her toward them, and she had even more questions to ask when she realized the turns they made and the door they opened: they were walking into the Black Eagles classroom. 

Stopping where she stood, Edelgard took a moment to assess the situation. They were in the classroom. Maybe it was nothing after all. Were they studying? Was Linhardt running a secret nighttime tutor session she didn't know about and she'd blown this all up out of proportion? No, that was silly. Why would Linhardt be putting that much effort into anything. Something had to be up here, and Edelgard stalked closer to the door, wondering if she should open it, veering nervously between curiosity and embarrassment. This may well have been nothing, but if it was, Edelgard wanted the assurance of that. She'd feel way better that way.

She opened the door up and peered in to the classroom, finally convincing herself that whatever she was about to look at was surely nothing. Which was her biggest mistake.

Byleth had Petra up in the air, her legs spread out while he fucked her with deep, confident strokes, the helpless girl whining and twisting atop him as he used her. Her eyes glowed a vibrant green, staring off into space as a low, flat rumble of, "I am filled with joy as well as your cock," as he drilled into her. Every stroke of Byleth's hips filled her with dick, and he was happy to tug her down to meet his motions. Knelt down between her legs to add to this all, Dorothea was all over Byleth's balls, licking them in reverent praise and attention. 

This was insane. Edelgard watched with utter panic at the sight of their teacher fucking two of his students at the same time. Was this what they were always disappearing for? Sex with the professor? It seemed so wrong and insane to consider, but there it was, playing out before her eyes, a shocking and vulgar display of the most insane and unbelievable of possibilities. Edelgard couldn't understand this at all, couldn't grasp how Byleth could do this, why Petra and Dorothea would both be so willing to submit like this. She had questions, and she was afraid to ask any of them, confusion holding her tight as she beheld the depravity.

No. No, she had to say something. Swallowing her nerves, Edelgard stood up strong, steady, prepared to do whatever she had to do to make sure she got her point across. "Stop this," she said, marching forward. "Professor, you should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of your students like this!" The door closed behind her, and she didn't even flinch, holding steady in the face of utter madness. "Girls, get off of him. I won't judge you for being taken advantage of, but I'm here to protect you now."

Byleth didn't stop. He continued to fuck Petra. "They aren't going to listen to you," he said, hips winding up for an even rougher claiming, unable to resist the brutal speed and fever of just how recklessly he needed to fuck Petra. Stiff and vapid moans rose from Petra's lips, the sounds she made seeming off in ways Edelgard didn't really know how to address, unable to deal with these confusions as everything only worsened, a deepening pulse of ecstasy that kept her awash in confusion, unsure what to say as Byleth defied her at every turn.

Edelgard had no real authority here. she knew that, but even still she found herself stammering in outrage as she was so roundly ignored, left neglected and baffled, trying her best to spit out some sort of conclusive thought or answer. It went nowhere. Sher drew closer, wondering if she needed to get physical. Could she take Byleth in a fight? She wasn't sure, but it seemed like the only option, as Byleth carried on. "Petra, Dorothea. Say something, either of you. What are you doing?"

They didn't answer. Dorothea slobbered all over Byleth's nuts in continued acceptance, while Petra stared right past Dorothea as she got fucked. Neither acted like themselves, neither seemed completely normal or sensible in their acceptance. Edelgard couldn't understand it at all, and it made her falter, made her stop moving as hesitation drove her down, as she struggled to feel out what she wanted to or how she was going to stand up to any of this. She felt adrift, confusion burning through her hotter. She was baffled, and their lack of response only left her with more questions, frustrations rising as nobody answered her or gave her anything to work with.

Fucking with confrontational fever, Byleth welcomed anything Edelgard did, staring right at the future emperor as he inched toward release, holding nothing back in his reckless treatment of her body, demanding that she submit to the fire and the pressure of something only getting stranger with each pass. Brutality carried him forward, and he fucked Petra to an orgasm that she felt and expressed, but not like Edelgard had ever seen before. The contrasts became even more apparent as he filled her up, as Petra's body responded with trembles and the rolling-back of her head, but her voice remained eerily still. Static. Controlled.

With hard groans of raw delight, Byleth filled her up, and contrasting his thrashing excitement and the indulgence that seized him was Petra's flat intonation of, "Thank you for this pleasure, master." She sounded like she wasn't herself, like there wasn't a thought left in her head. Byleth lifted her off of his cock and set her down to the floor, her feet settling with flat acceptance to the ground, cum oozing out of her.

"Give Edelgard and I space," Byleth said. As he spoke, both women’s eyes flared up, that green glow brightening and casting enough light to make Edelgard recoil in fear of something lashing out at her.

"Yes, master," both Petra and Dorothea said. Dorothea pulled back from Byleth's cock, drawing away and letting it rub along her face before she drew back and took her place beside Petra. The two moved away, leaving Edelgard to stand confused before Byleth, frightened of what was happening and trying not to look at the big, aching cock standing so strong at attention. Edelgard didn't understand how to respond to nay of what she was looking at.

"Master?" she asked. Disgust hung heavy in her voice. "What have you done to them? What is this magic?" Her fists tightened. She was ready to fight. Byleth stood there steady, his gaze tight and hot, his eyes set upon Edelgard with his cock sticking out, rock hard, waiting. She didn't look at it. She looked sternly at him, meeting his eyes and adamantly not dignifying his genitals, staring at him like she was his equal at the least. Problem was, that was precisely what Byleth wanted her to do. He drew the crystal from his pocket, held it up, and let it sway.

Edelgard's eyes naturally shifted to any movement at all, not trusting Byleth in the least. That was her biggest mistake, and as the crystal drifted to one, her eyes followed it. Back to the middle, then to the other side. For al of her bluster and her outrage, Edelgard offered up absolutely no resistance to the obvious trap, her body relaxing and going docile in front of Byleth. Obedience followed as the fight left her, and she let her eyes relax. Her whole body sank naturally into a calm and a surrender that felt right, all worries melting away from her thoughts and replaced with the warming acceptance of whatever it was he was doing.

"Are you still angry with me?" Byleth asked, voice slow and precise as he watched Edelgard stand limp in front of him.

"No," she said softly.

"And why is that?" he asked. "Is it because I'm your master?"

"It is because you are my master," Edelgard echoed back. "I am not mad at you because you are my master."

Byleth knew he'd played this right, confident in the swift change of plan that her presence brought, but his quick thinking and his unyielding aggression brought him a chance to make Edelgard go still. "What do you feel, then?" he asked.

Edelgard's eyes began to glow that same telltale green as Dorothea's and Petra'. "Warm," she replied. Her hands went to her clothes. She was wearing far too much of them. "Warm and aroused."

"Do you know what to do with that arousal?" Byleth kept the swinging steady, watching as Edelgard undid the clothes keeping her body from his view, stripping slowly away as her jittery and jilted motions exposed her.

"I do. I understand perfectly how best to serve you and earn my rewards." She walked steadily in toward him, driven by her needs and driven to satisfy the power waiting within her. Her mind was blank now, and only the steady, forward pace of surrender took her. All Edelgard understood was her desire to give up to this, an embrace of hunger and need she was ready to pursue. The absence of any other thoughts kept her ready, hungry, obeying every misfiring impulse inside of her. Edelgard understood what was happening, and felt ready to lean into all of the ideas of letting go that took her by storm. The tight, powerful mind control ensured she was powerless now.

Dropping to her knees in front of Byleth with her clothes hanging off of her body, Edelgard took his cock in hand. Petra and Dorothea stepped back in behind her, both placing their hands onto the back of her head, and Edelgard understood the gesture perfectly. Edelgard's eyes looked up at the crystal, focused on the flare of heat and the frustration that she opened up to, ready to embrace the heat and the worry that came on strong. Her lips parted, and she pushed forward to ease down the cock. She was ready to serve now. Ready to obey.

Edelgard wanted this. Sucking Byleth’s cock was her duty, a passion and a desire to service her master as thoroughly as she could. Satisfaction hit her immediately as she opened up to all of this, an embrace of hunger that had her prepared to open up even more hungrily to this mess. Control was out of her hands; the crystal ruled her now. Guided her. She understood it in ways she was unable to resist, understanding the passions and the desires that pushed her limits.

The hands on the back of her head pushed her forward, urging her to keep pushing deeper with her inexperienced mouth to service the dick and pay praise to her master. Hopeless surrender was all she had inside of her now, sucking down the cock and pushing into unreasonable heat. Her throat relaxed. All of her relaxed. Why wouldn't Edelgard be relaxed as she pursued these deeper pleasures? Passion burned hotter inside of her, kept her sinking steadily into the demanding throbs and haze of giving in deeper. Each back and forth motion of her head opened up to deeper passions, and her desire only got messier as she kept pushing for more, kept throwing herself into a state of eager desire. She understood something powerful and helpless, the heat setting her alight with incredible heat.

"Your obedience has taken along enough," Byleth groaned, beholding Edelgard's submission and accepting the joy of her mouth's embrace of his cock. Dorothea and Petra did the work in pushing her down his cock, leaving him to enjoy the wild delight of letting them work for Edelgard's surrender. He hadn't meant to take another girl. Petra had been intentional, but he'd been waiting for the right time to pounce on Edelgard. But there she was, sucking him down, her attempt at outraged heroism turned into a shameful show of adoration and surrender instead. Edelgard wasn't freeing her friends from his thrall, she was falling into it too. There was no hope for her, no moment of control or fire to keep her from falling ever lower.

Drool dripped from Edelgard's chin. It was the most lowly and shameful position that she had ever been in, wearing subservience like a crown as her glowing eyes obeyed and held to the crystal. She understood her place here, and she didn't need anything but the warmth of pleasuring Byleth. Her body felt so ready, so eager. She needed this, and she understood what passions she could seek if she let herself sink even deeper. Understanding exactly what she needed to do, Edelgard gave herself up to these smouldering hungers knowing she was right where she needed to be. Mind control wasn't happening here; this was simply love.

The tighter grip on her hair kept her losing herself, fumbling through the chaos and struggling more and more under things that demanded she fucking lose herself. Fulfillment overtook Edelgard's thoughts, and she didn't find herself able to care about holding back, the desire keeping her giving in, keeping her embracing what was now too real to resist. Everything she did was in service of the pleasures growing stronger, knowing that she could keep pushing, knowing that fulfillment lay within servicing him and doing whatever she could to make him feel good. Byleth was her master. Byleth was who she belonged to. Now, she had a chance to offer up to the pleasure something wild and powerful.

When Byleth came in her mouth, Edelgard accepted it, graciously taking every drop as she moaned and trembled, whining up toward him. Everything Edelgard did was a show of servitude and surrender, a desire she was completely unable to resist once she fell into this. Edelgard knew she had to drink it down, and she obeyed, eyes still held by the crystal, body aching under something as potent as could be. She was in a position here of readiness and lust, and her needs were forward, careful, tense as could be. Satisfaction followed as she swallowed. Shudders creeping across her body warmed her over further, certain that she wanted this.

The hands relieved their pressure on the back of her head, allowed Edelgard to draw back. "Thank you, master," she said, strands of spit clinging to her chin and dripping slowly down as she remained knelt in front of him. She was happy to be of service, accomplishment slowly creeping across her body and leaving her overjoyed.

Byleth drew back, sitting on the edge of his desk, his cock still hard, still ready. "Do you know what to do next?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, crawling forward and stumbling up to her feet. Edelgard's body didn't quite move as it was supposed to; the hypnotic motions were a little too rigid and set, contrasting against how her body naturally wanted to operate. She was left at odds with herself, clumsily pushing forward and doing what she could to approach while totally out of sorts. There didn't feel like much here that made sense, but the lack of sense was maybe to her benefit. She could seek out more of this, deepen her appreciation and her surrender as she eased slowly deeper inward. The balance she now existed in was a strange one, built on emotions pushing her toward ruin.

She climbed onto Byleth's lap as he pushed himself further up along the desk. The crystal sat on the table, but its magic had embedded itself into her mind already, and with green eyed fever, Edelgard impaled herself down onto his cock, wasting no time in her steady acceptance and her desire to ride him. Up and down she swayed, heaving atop the lap of her professor, riding him and embracing the most impatient of desires. She was lost to wild pleasure, lost to the panic and the heat pushing her limits as she rode through this all. She didn't care about restraint. Not in this state. Edelgard cared only about him.

"Good," Byleth groaned, lying on the desk and marveling at the sight of Edelgard working atop his cock and showing off the chaos and the heat of her desperation. He let her ride, let her do everything herself and show off her hypnotized devotion to him. He was happy to relax back and let her ride this out, let her show off the ferocious desires deepening inside of her as she took everything she could. Never before had he let the connection to the crystal go so quickly; Edelgard was a test run now, a way to see how much he could get away with using at all, and he was happy to walk this to the line as he let her go all out on him, let her ride his dick without a prayer of doing anything about it. "What do you want, Edelgard?'

"To satisfy my master."

"How will you satisfy your master?"

"By letting him use my body however he wants." The certainty that came from working back and forth only grew messier and stronger as she pursued this passion, let the pleasures nag harder at her in her dizzy indulgence of these needs and these passions. She was a wreck, inconsolable and stuck taking on everything happening to her with little understanding or sense in her head. All that she wanted now was to succumb, her surrender desperate and powerful. Her mind could only understand desire, only understand her most desperate and forward needs now to give in completely.

The erratic motions of her body jerking back and forth grew more feverish and helpless as the pleasures built, as passions erupted forward with the utmost desperation and panic. The bizarre, twisted clarity of mind upon her now was sharply fixated only on satisfying Byleth. Desire crept through her hotter and stranger, demanding her surrender and cooperation, where all she had to do was give up to these fires and these lusts, rocking back and forth in steady appreciation of things getting more and more deranged by the second. The motions of her body were still clumsy, still caught between controlled motions and her body's own inclinations to fulfill the orders, making her bounces erratic.,

But it was still Edelgard bouncing on his cock, still the woman how would one day be the most powerful in all of Adrestia fucking herself down onto his lap in desperate surrender. Her detached, hazy surrender was a delight to see, and Byleth was happy to relax and to allow her to do her part a little longer, let her breasts bounce before his eyes. He was in control now, and he could feel the power rise, feel the wicked, depraved hungers rumble through him with a wild, fierce strength.

But for as much as Edelgard looked good riding his lap, Byleth wanted even more, and wanted to take charge in ways even more aggressive still. He seized control harder, rolling her onto her back on the desk and slamming down into her. He wanted to get rougher, his senseless slams forward noisy and feverish, loudly expressing passions and hungers growing messier and hotter with each roll of his hips. Despite how brutal Byleth got, Edelgard didn't respond with noise or worry. She lay there shivering underneath him, eyes still and steady, legs holding up in the air to let him go all out on her.

"Petra, Dorothea, come serve me," Byleth commanded, and his other two broken slaves didn't hesitate, pushing forward with their own steady needs and acceptances, climbing in and placing their hands on his ass. They settled on the table, coming in from the sides as they began to lick at his hole, rimming their master while mating pressed the head of their house, every lick and caress of their tongues against his ass forward and confident. They were ready to give him all the praise he wanted, sharing sloppy tongue kisses against his ass hole and pampering him with affection and attention as strong as could be. "How does it feel to serve me, Edelgard?"

"It feels amazing. Thank you, master, for giving me this pleasure. I am forever grateful for what you have given me." Edelgard stared up into Byleth’s eyes, her own green-glowing gaze remaining set and obedient, deep submission keeping her awash in frustrated heat, the confusion rising up through her body and making her lose all sense. The steady buzz of surrender and adoration that replaced her thoughts were built on a powerful lie, but she embraced it, believed it, pressed her legs tight against his sides and begged him to keep fucking her, begged him to claim her so thoroughly that she couldn't keep her head on straight. Every dizzy motion back and forth made for passions she was happy to embrace longer, deepening her hungers and allowing herself to fall further away from reason.

With the tongues slithering against his ass hole and paying him ample kisses in praise and surrender, Byleth was prepared to keep pushing. He felt like a king, rimmed by two slaves while his newest one writhed underneath him on his desk. He felt no guilt over what he was doing and the way he so callously took charge over the situation. He had them where he wanted them, and he threw himself harder into the feverish deep end of something so brilliant and so wicked. The undying, unrelenting fire that he worked with was something truly powerful, and she was thorough in her obedient surrender, understanding above all else that she had a purpose here built on giving in.

Edelgard's erratic motions grew desperate, need pushing her harder on, demanding her surrender and plunging her into the deep end. She was powerless now, thrown into a fire so reckless and so brazen that she didn't know how to handle any of it. There was no struggle or fight. Only submission. She surrendered harder, hotter, giving up to this chaos without a shred of understanding about what she was giving in to. The pleasures rose stronger and messier, and her body felt the warming thrill and satisfaction of what she needed. Her body was his, and she didn't want anything but for Byleth to claim her utterly.

Byleth took slamming down into Edelgard's twat one last time as a senseless victory lap. He slammed down into her pussy, treated to the sloppy rimming from behind while he pinned her to his desk and filled her up. No restraint, no shame. Just the harsh treatment she needed to come completely undone, whining underneath him as he pumped her full of cum. Edelgard came, but like when Petra climaxed before him, there effects were physically wild but vocally stiff.

"Thank you for this pleasure, master," Edelgard said, just as Petra did.

Byleth was sure he'd only draw more attention with a third slave taken. He didn't care. He held down firm, keeping Edelgard pinned underneath him, letting the tongues continue slithering against his ass hole behind him. "Do you love me?' he asked.

"Yes, master, we love you," all three said in flat obedience, perfectly in time. It brought a rare smile to his usually unexpressive face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
